Rabenpfote
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=LeberkrebsVickys Facebook-Seite |Rang1=Junges |RName1=RabenjungesE-Mail an Beltz (Ravenkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Rabenpfote (Ravenpaw) |Rang3=Einzelläufer |RName3=Rabenpfote (Ravenpaw) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=RotbrustVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Wuschelpelz |Familie3=Schwestern |FName3=Kirschpfote,Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Frostfell,Vickys Facebook-Seite Buntgesicht |Familie4=Brüder |FName4=Chestnutkit, Borkenpelz |Familie5=Halbbruder |FName5=Langschweif |Mentor=Tigerstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Morgenröte, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Battles of the Clans, Graustreif und Millie, Zerstörter Frieden, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers, Tigerclaw's Fury, Ravenpaw's Farewell |verstorben=The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Sternenglanz, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zerrissene Wolken, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Mottenflugs Vision, Hawkwing's Journey, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Cats of the Clans}} Rabenpfote (Original: Ravenpaw) ist ein schlanker, kleiner, kurzhaariger,Vicky's Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky magerer, pechschwarzer Kater mit einem winzigen, weißen Fleck auf der Brust und einem dünnen, langen Schweif mit weißer Schwanzspitze. Er hat bernsteinfarbene Augen.Vickys Facebook Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Rabenpfote trainiert zusammen mit Feuerpfote und Graupfote. Rabenpfote war Zeuge, wie sein Mentor Tigerkralle Rotschweif ermordet hatte und weiß, dass Tigerkralle ein Lügner ist. Damit Rabenpfote Tigerkralle nicht in die Quere kommen konnte, verbreitet Tigerkralle bösartige Gerüchte über Rabenpfote im Clan, die dann leicht zu Rabenpfotes Ermordung hätten führen können. Rabenpfote lebt deswegen längere Zeit lang in Angst. So bringen Feuerpfote und Graupfote ihn zu Mikusch, dem Einzelläufer, damit er nicht von Tigerkralle getötet werden kann. Rabenpfote ist unsicher wegen Mikusch, doch seine Freunde meinen, er solle Mikusch einfach erzählen, er hätte eine Natter gefangen. Feuerpfote und Graupfote hätten ohne ihn nie das Geheimnis um Tigerkralle lüften können. Feuer und Eis :Während Feuerherz und Graustreif den WindClan in sein Territorium zurückbringen, treffen sie Rabenpfote und Mikusch, die ihnen in ihrer Scheune Unterschlupf gewähren und ihnen Beute geben. Geheimnis des Waldes :Feuerherz und Graustreif gehen zu ihm und fragen ihn, ob ihm in dem Kampf, in dem Rotschweif starb, etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen sei. Vor dem Sturm :Rabenpfote hilft Feuerherz und Sandsturm, Wolkenpfote von den Zweibeinern zu befreien, die ihn mitgenommen haben. Er hilft ihnen den Hund abzulenken. Gefährliche Spuren :Er hilft durch seinen Botendienst den von der Meute verursachten Beutekonflikt mit dem WindClan zu lösen. Stunde der Finsternis :Er hilft beim Befreien von Nebelfuß, Sturmpfote und Federpfote aus dem TigerClan und ist im Kampf gegen den BlutClan dabei. :Auf Reisen zum Hochfelsen besucht Feuerstern Rabenpfote oft. Und obwohl Rabenpfote ein Einzelläufer ist, verbindet ihn noch immer eine starke Freundschaft zu Feuerstern und Graustreif, genauso wie er auch dem DonnerClan immer zur Seite steht. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Als Rabenpfote den DonnerClan besucht, um Feuerstern vor den Monstern zu warnen, erzählt ihm Brombeerkralle von seinem Traum vom Wassernest der Sonne. Rabenpfote bestätigt ihm, dass es diesen Ort tatsächlich gibt, auch wenn er selbst niemals dort gewesen war. Allerdings haben ihm Einzelläufer, die für kurze Zeit bei ihm und Mikusch auf der Farm gewesen waren, davon erzählt. :Rabenpfote ist außerdem der erste, der Feuerstern von den baumzerstörenden Monstern erzählt, als dieser ihn besuchte. Diese Monster waren zwar hauptsächlich nahe seiner Farm und dem WindClan-Territorium, Rabenpfote wollte aber sichergehen, dass Feuerstern auch davon Bescheid weiß. Dieser sagt ihm, dass dies kein Problem sei und ignoriert seine Warnung. :Später geben er und Mikusch den sechs reisenden Katzen Brombeerkralle, Federschweif, Bernsteinpelz, Krähenpfote, Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote Schutz in ihrer Farm und lässt sie dort jagen bevor diese aufbrechen. Rabenpfote begleitet die sechs noch bis zu den Hochfelsen, dann sagt er ihnen auf Wiedersehen. Morgenröte :Er und Mikusch treffen auf die Clans, als diese gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Wald sind. Rabenpfote fragt Feuerstern, wohin sie reisen und wo Graustreif sei. Dieser antwortet, dass Zweibeiner den Clan-Katzen Fallen gestellt und Graustreif gefangen haben. Mikusch und Rabenpfote lassen die Clans im Verlassenen Zweibeinernest übernachten. Am nächsten Tag begleiten sie die Katzen zu den Hochfelsen. Feuerstern fragt Rabenpfote, ob er mit den Reisenden komme, aber er bleibt bei Mikusch auf der Farm. Falls Graustreif dort vorbeikommen sollte, könne er ihm mitteilen wohin die Clans gezogen sind. Rabenpfote verabschiedet sich schmerzlich von Feuerstern und den anderen und meint, dass sie sich im SternenClan wiedersehen werden. Sternenglanz :Als die Clan-Katzen auf die Einzelläufer Minka und Socke treffen, vergleicht Brombeerkralle sie mit Mikusch und Rabenpfote. Sonnenuntergang :Die Scheune, in der Brombeerkralle mit Wolkenschweif nach Minka sucht, erinnert ihn an das Zuhause von Rabenpfote und Mikusch. Im Inneren bemerkt er jedoch, dass diese kleiner als die von Rabenpfote ist. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Graustreif erzählt, dass Rabenpfote ihm und Millie gesagt hat, wo die Clans hingezogen sind. Staffel 6 Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Rabenpfote taucht kurz auf, als Feuerstern ihn auf dem Weg zum Mondstein besucht. Rabenpfote fragt ihn, ob es Probleme gibt. Feuerstern zögert, ob er einem Einzelläufer etwas von Träumen vom SternenClan erzählen soll, doch da Rabenpfote früher einmal zum DonnerClan gehört hat, schüttet er ihm sein Herz aus. Der schwarze Kater tröstet ihn, indem er ihm sagt, dass der SternenClan ihm helfen wird. Später, als Feuerstern und Sandsturm aufbrechen um den verlorenen WolkenClan zu finden, laden er und Mikusch die beiden ein, über die Nacht bei ihnen in der Scheune zu schlafen. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Da Rabenpfote immer sehr ängstlich gewesen ist, beschließt Blaustern, dass Rabenpfote Tigerkralles Schüler werden soll, weil er Selbstbewusstsein und Zuwendung braucht. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Das Gesetz der Krieger :In diesem Buch wird ihm mit Sandpfote, Borkenpfote, Graupfote, Feuerpfote die Grenzsicherung von Weißpelz erklärt. Mangas Graustreif und Millie Die Zuflucht des Kriegers :Schote beschwert sich darüber, dass er und seine Gefährten in der Scheune leben müssen, doch Graustreif fragt sich, warum sie das tun. Er denkt an Rabenpfote und Mikusch, die das gleiche Leben haben und sich wohlfühlen. Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Rabenpfote begegnet gegen Anfang des Mangas Graustreif und seiner Gefährtin Millie, die nach dem Aufenthalt auf dem zerstörten DonnerClan-Territorium den Clans folgen wollen. Rabenpfote zeigt ihnen die Richtung, die Feuerstern und die vier Clans genommen haben. Als Graustreif ihn fragt, ob er mit ihm und Millie kommt, lehnt er ab. Rabenpfote ist etwas niedergeschlagen, als er sich von Graustreif verabschiedet, weil er sein letzter Bezug zum Wald gewesen ist. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Er wohnt ganz friedlich mit seinem Freund Mikusch in der Scheune. Dort erlebt Rabenpfote auch seinen ersten Winter auf dem Hof. Als in einer Nacht Willie, Minty, Schnapper, Springer und Tess auf die beiden treffen, bitten sie darum, eine kurze Zeit bei ihnen wohnen zu dürfen, da Minty in der Scheune ihre Jungen bekommt. Nach ein paar Tagen bricht in der Scheune ein Feuer aus. Mikusch und Rabenpfote helfen den Hunden zu fliehen. Anschließend rennen sie durch ein Zweibeinernest, um dem Feuer zu entkommen, wo sich beide aber sehr unwohl fühlen, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit. Auf der anderen Seite kommen sie wieder heraus und sehen, dass das Feuer gelöscht wird. In der Nacht schlafen sie im Kuhstall. :Am nächsten Tag wachen sie auf und bemerken, dass eine große Plane über die Scheune gespannt wurde. Sie finden auf dem Hof kaum Beute und das friedliche Leben von früher ist zerstört. Sie gehen in die Scheune und hören ein Geräusch in der Nähe des Hühnerstalls. Dort sehen sie Willie und die anderen Streuner, wie sie gerade Hühner jagen. Rabenpfote und Mikusch wollen sie abhalten, aber die Streuner beachten ihre Warnung nicht weiter. Die Streuner greifen die Hühner an, woraufhin Rabenpfote und Mikusch eingreifen. Als der Zweibeiner dann alle verjagt, kämpfen Willie und die anderen gegen Mikusch und Rabenpfote. Willie will Rabenpfote töten, aber Minty hält ihn davon ab. :Am nächsten Tag reisen Rabenpfote und Mikusch zum Mondstein, um Hilfe zu finden. Rabenpfote denkt zuerst, nur ein Heiler könne sich beim Mondstein mit dem SternenClan die Zungen geben, doch als er seine Nase an den kalten Stein presst, schläft er ein und träumt. In Rabenpfotes Traum erscheinen Tüpfelblatt, Weißpelz und Blaustern. Sie sagen, dass sie alles mitbekommen haben und dass sie sich Hilfe von den Clan-Katzen holen sollen. Ein Clan in Not :Rabenpfote wacht am Mondstein auf und bemerkt, dass Mikusch wieder den Traum von Violet hat, wie sie damals fast von Geißel getötet worden wäre. Er erzählt seinem Freund, dass der DonnerClan ihnen helfen wird. Auf dem Weg zum DonnerClan überqueren sie das WindClan-Territorium. Sie werden von einer WindClan-Patrouille, von Moorkralle angeführt, entdeckt. Sie erzählen den Katzen, dass sie nur auf der Durchreise sind. Moorkralle erlaubt ihnen weiterzureisen und berichtet, dass ein Junges aus dem WindClan vermisst wird. Am Baumgeviert finden sie Krähenjunges, das vermisste Junge. Sie verhindern einen Grenzkampf. Borkenpelz ist wütend auf Rabenpfote, weil er denkt, dass er ein Spion wäre. :Als Rabenpfote Feuerstern im DonnerClan-Lager alles berichtet, wirkt Feuerstern nicht so, als würde er ihnen gerne helfen, denn der DonnerClan hat ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten mit Streunern. Sie kommen mit auf eine Jagd-Patrouille und werden von den Streunern angegriffen. Sie haben auch Fuchspfote erwischt. Feuerstern möchte Rache und schmiedet mit Rabenpfote und Mikusch einen Plan. :Im Zweibeinerort treffen Rabenpfote und Mikusch auf Violet. Sie erzählt den beiden, dass sie schon viele der Streuner gesehen hat und auch Gerüchte über den BlutClan gehört hatte. Die drei Katzen gehen zu Mitzi, um sie nach Rat zu fragen. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie auch ihren Sohn geschnappt haben. Rabenpfote und Mikusch gehen zusammen mit Violet wieder zum DonnerClan und berichten alles. Am nächsten Tag plant Feuerstern einen Angriff auf den BlutClan. Sie gewinnen und besiegen sogar die aktuellen Anführer des BlutClans, Eis und Schlange. Feuerstern ist beruhigt und verspricht Rabenpfote, dass sie auch die Streuner aus ihrer Scheune vertreiben werden. Das Herz eines Kriegers : Rabenpfote gewöhnt sich schnell wieder an das Clan-Leben. Als sie früh am Morgen aufbrechen wollen, um mit Hilfe des DonnerClans ihre Scheune zurückzuerobern, möchten sie unbemerkt aus dem Lager kommen. Doch Eichhornjunges vereitelt den Plan, indem sie Lärm macht und der ganze Clan neugierig schaut, was es denn Besonderes gibt. Auf dem Weg zum Hof begegnen sie Lahmfuß, welcher ihnen Glück wünscht, was ihnen viel bedeutet. Feuerstern bittet sie darum, dass sie ihm die Farm zeigen, nachdem sie angekommen sind. Als sie die Scheune betreten sehen sie, wie die Jungen der Streuner mit ihrer Nahrung spielen und finden, dass dies eine Verschwendung ist. Als sie dann einen Überraschungsangriff starten wollen, werden sie von den Hühnern verraten, was Rabenpfote sich nicht erklären kann. Sie kämpfen, und als ein Zweibeiner in die Scheune kommt, sieht Rabenpfote, dass auch Katzen des BlutClans anwesend sind. Der Kampf wird kurz unterbrochen, startet aber kurz darauf erneut. Mikusch, er und die DonnerClan-Patrouille drohen zu verlieren, als sich die Hunde, die sie vor dem Feuer gerettet hatten, losreißen und viele Feinde verjagen. Später wird Rabenpfote von Johler und Hüpfer, die Mikusch vorerst bei ihnen aufgenommen hatte, schlecht behandelt und ausgenutzt. Doch Mikusch verjagt sie daraufhin und die Beiden sind glücklich und genießen den Frieden. Sonstiges *Auch wenn er jetzt ein Einzelläufer ist, glaubt er trotzdem an den SternenClan. *Cherith würde ihm den Namen Ravenwing (zu Deutsch Rabenflügel oder Rabenschwinge) geben, wenn er einen Kriegernamen bekommen würde.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 *Rabenpfote ist der Lieblingscharakter von Victoria Holmes, da er ihr ähnlich ist.Erin Hunter Chat 2Zitate von Vickys Facebook-Seite auf Warriors Wish *In Die Rückkehr des Kriegers und der Rabenpfotes Abenteuer-Triologie ist Rabenpfote reinschwarz mit grauen Stellen an seiner Schnauze und seinen Augen und in Die Rückkehr des Kriegers fehlt zudem seine weiße Schwanzspitze. *In Ein Clan in Not wird er von Sandsturm als Streuner der guten Sorte beschrieben, weshalb er dann eigentlich als Einzelläufer hätte bezeichnet werden müssen. *Er wird zweimal mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *In Die Zuflucht des Kriegers ''wird er mit weißer Schnauze und weißen "Augenbrauen" gezeigt. *Er ist auf dem Cover von ''Ravenpaw's Farewell abgebildet.Kate's Blog **Auf diesem Cover ist er jedoch fälschlicherweise mit grünen Augen zu sehen. *Kate Cary gab seinen Namen als Junges, Ravenkit, auf ihrem Blog bekannt.Kates Blog *Vicky nannte ihn einmal aus Versehen Ravenclaw.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Er war niemals in eine Kätzin verliebt.Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Familie *Mutter: Rotbrust *Vater: Wuschelpelz *Schwestern: Kirschpfote, Frostfell, Buntgesicht *Brüder: Chestnutkit, Borkenpelz *Halbbruder: Langschweif *Nichten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke, Rußpelz, Lichtherz, Rauchfell, Sandsturm *Neffen: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung, Farnpelz, Aschenpelz, Elderkit, Tulipkit, Dornenkralle Character Art Ravenpaw.J.byTau.png|Junges Rabenpfote.S.byTau.png|Schüler Rabenpfote.E.byTau.png|Einzelläufer Rabenpfote.ZdK.byTau.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (DZdK Version) Rabenpfote.RdK.byTau.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (DRdK Version) Rabenpfote.RA.byTau.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (RA Version) Offizielle Artworks CCBarleyRaven.jpg|Rabenpfote und Mikusch in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide Ravnepaw.png|Rabenpfote auf dem Cover von Ravenpaw's Farewell Rabenpfote_Cover.png|Rabenpfote auf dem Cover von Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Rabenpfote_Cover2.png|Rabenpfote auf dem Cover von Zerstörter Frieden Rabenpfote_2.png|Rabenpfote auf dem Cover von Ein Clan in Not Rabenpfote_u_Mikusch.png|Rabenpfote und Mikusch auf dem Cover von Das Herz eines Kriegers Rabenpfote1.png|Rabenpfote auf dem Cover von Das Herz eines Kriegers Rabenpfote.GM.Manga.png|Rabenpfote in Graustreif und Millie Rabenpfote_Graustreif und MIllie.png|Rabenpfote in Graustreif und Millie Zitate Quellen en:Ravenpawfr:Nuage de Jaiscs:Havranfi:Korppitassunl:Ravenpootes:Cuervoru:Горелыйpl:Krucza Łapa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Hawkwing's Journey Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere